deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Necron Jesus/4th of July Special!: Alvin C. York vs Audie L. Murphy
The 4th of July, America's great independence day where everyone celebrates the declaration of the nation. For this event, I've decided that a battle must be put forth to celebrate this great American holiday. The Medal of Honor, the highest honor given in the United States, with 3,400 medals given out, two men given America's highest honor stand out amoung the rest. Alvin C. York! The staple American war hero of the First World War, who was famous for taking out 6 German soldiers with a pistol and bringing 132 back to American lines. VS! Audie L. Murphy! The staple American war hero of the Second World War, who held out against the German assault at the colmar pocket on a burning tank. Today, we compare the two American warriors to find out... WHO! IS! DEADLIEST? 'Alvin C. York' In 1917, York was drafted into the United States Army after the United States entered World War I, declaring war on the German Empire and Austria-Hungary. York would become famous during the Meuse-Argonne offensive, where his heroic actions would take place. York's regiment was pinned down by German Machine Guns, so he as well as 3 NCOs and 13 privates went off to take out the machine guns. While the group were attending with German prisoners, the German Machine Guns turned and opened fire upon them, killing 6 and wounding 3. York left his men with the prisoners, going to silence the machine guns himself. The corporal picked off the machine gunners. He was soon attacked by six germans, attempting to kill him. York, without ammo for his rifle, took out his pistol, gunning down all six germans. The German who was in charge, surrendered his entire unit to York. York would take home 132 German prisoners and the status of a legend. York was given the Distinguished Service Cross and was promoted to sergeant, this was advanced in 1919, with York receiving the Medal of Honor instead. He also received the Croix de Guerre, France's highest honor. He would end up with 50 seperate medals after the war. Rifle= M1917 Enfield - 9 lbs - .30-06 Springfield cartridge - 5-Round Stripper Clips - 600 Yard Range |-|Machine Gun= Browning Automatic Rifle - 19 lbs - 20 Rounds, .30-06 Springfield - Detachable Magazine - 650 Rounds Per Minute - Range up to 1,500 yards |-|Pistol= M1911 - .45 ACP - 2.44 lbs - 70 Meter Range 'Audie L. Murphy' Audie Murphy enlisted in the Second World War, after his sister provided an affidavit that falsified his birth date, allowing him to enlist in 1942. Murphy was shipped off in 1943, to French Morocco and was assigned to the 15th Infantry Regiment Can Do. He eventually landed to Siciliy, and soon to France, where his heroism would take off. In Southern France during Operation Dragoon, one of his friends were killed by a German soldier who had fabricated his surrender. Enraged, Murphy charged the Germans and killed them with grenades, after which, he took out machine gun nests with an MG42. Murphy was given the Distinguished Service Cross for this act. He would become famous for his battle at the Colmar pocket however. Now a company commander, Murphy would take his company as well as M10 tank destroyers to the pocket to whipe out the Germans there. The Germans responded with a large detachment of soldiers and tiger tanks, and Murphy's force were outnumbered. The tiger's began taking out and it was looking grim for Audie's squad, however he did not surrender. Instead, he ordered his men to retreat to a nearby forest as he charged out and climbed one of the burning M10's, to stall the Germans. He turned the .50 cal on the Germans and began firing, which in 30 minutes, had scored Murphy over 50 kills. The tank only exploded after he had jumped off. Murphy eventually managed to fight back with his company and forced the Germans to retreat. Murphy did all of these acts, with severe malaria, which would've even further crippled the scrawny soldier. Yet he fought on. For these acts, Murphy was awarded the Medal of Honor as well as every other American medal for his other heroic actions across the war. He was also given the Croix de Guerre for his actions. Murphy now stands, as one of the most decorated American soldiers in history. Rifle = M1 Garand - .30-06 Springfield - 9.5 lbs - 440 yard range - Gas operated, rotating bolt |-|Machine Gun = M2 Browning - 12.7x99mm (.50 BMG) - 58 kg (127.87 lb), with tripod and T&E - 450–635 rounds/min - 1,800 m (2,000 yd) to 2,000 m (2,200 yd) |-|Pistol = M1911 - .45 ACP - 2.44 lbs - 70 Meter Range 'X Factors' Bravery= Alvin York: 90 York for his time, was a brave man in the Great War. Many across the war wouldn't have taken the risk of charging by themselves out to eliminate enemy machine guns, not only this, but when he was ambushed by the Germans and outnumbered, he stood his ground and killed all of them using only a pistol. York was also a man who did not put his fellow countryman in danger and instead, left them behind. Audie Murphy: 90 Murphy, like York, is an American staple for a good reason. Murphy fearlessly fought against the Germans head on, gunning down many many Germans over the course of the war, by himself. Murphy also had done even more acts of honor than the Colmar pocket and the machine gun nests, earning him even more honors. Murphy was notorious for protecting the lives of his company, by having them retreat as he fought tirelessly against the German assault at the Colmar pocket, all of that while on a burning tank ready to explode at any minute |-|Training= Alvin York: 76 Alvin York, being drafted in 1917, was given standard basic training for the United States Army for three months. American Troops, at the time, were primarily trained in Trench Warfare for the fighting in France that they would take part in alongside the Allied Powers against Germany and Austria-Hungary. While it is more fitting of skill, it can be noted that York was capable with pistol as seen when he was ambushed by the German soldiers. Audie Murphy: 85 Audie Murphy was turned away from both the Marines and the Navy, so he joined up for the Army instead. Murphy would've likely served 44 weeks in basic training, which he probably would've learned more open tactics, rather than trench warfare before being shipped off to fight. It was noted in Boot Camp, that Murphy was an exceptional marksman. |-|Tactics and Experience= Alvin York: 72 Alvin York and his men would've likely been used to Great War era Trench Warfare tactics during the Meuse-Argonne campaign. While open fielded battles did happen during the war, it wasn't as common on the Western Front as on the Eastern Front. York's men would've also likely used bayonet charges, which would put them at a major disadvantage against Murphy's weaponry. York's men would also not be prepared for the quicker firing M1 Garand, which puts York at a further disadvantage. Audie Murphy: 80 Audie Murphy and his men would've likely been used to the open fielded and town battles of Sicily and France. Audie's company up that point was also battling against the Germans who were still using bolt action rifles at the time, so Murphy's men could use superior firepower tactics against York's team. 'Battle Statistics and Voting' *Battle will be a 10v10, with 9 rifleman and one machinegunner. *Battle will take place in a barren and damaged 1940's Paris. *Since York and Audie used the same pistols, you can choose if you would want to give an edge on that part. *Votes must be thought out and at least comprehensible and at least 7 sentences long if your going for a "simple vote". *York and Murphy will both start with a rifle. *'EDIT: Voting Ends on the 14th of July! Apologies for not adding this.' Category:Blog posts